


Step Back

by sffan



Series: Steps [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Jack and Daniel change after an incident off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> Original Note: This is my variation of the good old standby the “aliens made them do it”. Interestingly enough? There’s no sex in this chapter. Many hugs and smooches to dirty_diana who told me to bring on the angst – she was so right, no matter how much I whined about it – and was then gracious enough to be my beta. Hugs to skripka (who’s only ever seen a couple of eps) who confirmed dd’s assertion, damn her.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  

“Daniel, wake up. C’mon Daniel. Dammit. WAKE UP!” These words are accompanied by a smack on the arm that jars Daniel out of a heavy sleep. He feels lethargic and has what seems to be the mother of all hangovers.

“Ugh, Jack, don’t yell,” he says with a groan and presses his face deeper against the warm, hairy surface it’s currently resting on. His brain stutters a moment and then it hits him. “Uh, Jack…”

“Yes, Daniel?” Jack asks patiently. He has been awake for a while, but unable to move due to the six feet of archaeologist sprawled across him.

“We’re naked,” Daniel states bluntly.

“Yes, we are.”

“Why are we naked?” Daniel asks.

“No idea,” Jack answers.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Daniel asks, frowning, trying to force his muddled brain to work.

“Getting into the spring we found after wandering around these damn caves for hours following some stupid patterns on the walls,” Jack replies.

Daniel decides to let the insult pass for the moment. “But didn’t we keep our underwear on?”

“I’m pretty sure I had mine on,” Jack says.

“Me too. So why are we naked?”

“Still no idea, Daniel,” Jack says with some frustration. “Uh, Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“You planning on getting off me anytime soon? Because I have to say, this whole situation is pretty awkward,” Jack says.

Daniel becomes suddenly aware of the body under his – hard, muscled flesh, contrasting textures of smooth and hairy skin, warm, definitely and distinctly male – and he starts move. With a surprised gasp, Daniel stops as a sudden ache shoots through his lower body.

“Daniel?” Jack inquires worriedly, reaching for him, “What’s wrong? Are you injured?”

Moving more carefully, Daniel rolls off Jack and sits with his arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them protectively against his body. He looks away from Jack, his face flushing with embarrassment. “Um. I think I know what happened to our clothes.”

“Daniel?” Jack asks, sitting up and putting his hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel flinches slightly and Jack removes his hand.

“Daniel, what’s wrong? C’mon. Talk to me.”

Daniel shifts his eyes upward, his gaze stopping at the enormous love-bite on Jack’s neck. *impressive,* he observes idly before trying and failing to meet Jack’s sincere gaze. As he looks at Jack’s mouth he mumbles in a rush, “Ithinkwehadsex.”

“What? Dammit, Daniel. Look at me. You’re starting to scare me a little. What’s going on?”

Clear blue eyes meet worried brown ones and Daniel says more clearly, “I think we had sex.”

Jack sits stunned, his mouth hanging open. He collects his thoughts and says, “Excuse me?”

“I said, I think we…” Daniel begins.

“I know what you said, Daniel. Where the hell did you get an idea like that?”

“I definitely had sex,” Daniel replies.

“How can you know?” Jack asks too quickly.

“Jack.”

Catching the clue bus, Jack frowns and then says, “Oh…oh,” his eyes widening in shock. “Uh…you’re sure?”

“Pretty,” Daniel replies quietly.

Jack’s hand hovers over Daniel’s shoulder for a moment or two before landing in an awkward pat.

“So. We, uh,” Jack waves his hand between them.

“Yeah.”

“You’re absolutely certain?”

Daniel frowns, his face reddening in annoyance at Jack’s insensitivity, gritting his teeth, he says, hotly, “Yes, Jack. We had sex. Or more precisely, judging from the way I feel right now, you *fucked* my ass raw and at some point I found the time to give you a giant hickey that you’re going to have a damn hard time trying to hide.”

Jack’s face goes white as it drains of all colour and his eyes fill with horrified shock. “I..I d. didn’t…,” he stutters, whipping his hand off Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel makes a sound of disgust before saying in a calm voice, one that might be used on a particularly dense child, “Jack do you really think that I wouldn’t have put up a fight? That you wouldn’t be sporting a few bruises, other than that?” Daniel gestures at the mark on Jack’s neck.

Jack glances at the array of muscles on display in front of him and flushes with embarrassment and then says, “Yeah, guess you’re right, sorry. I keep forgetting that you’re not that skinny little geek who nearly got us trapped on Abydos.” After an awkward silence Jack glances at Daniel and says, “So…consensual then?”

“Yes,” Daniel replies quietly, not looking at Jack, not able to make himself look at Jack.

“Guess we should take some of that back to base, get Fraiser to run tests and find out what the hell happened?”

Daniel nods and then gets up to retrieve his clothes, suddenly needing to be less vulnerable, less, well, naked.

“You know, just in case there are side effects,” Jack babbles lamely and then follows Daniel to the pile of clothes on the other side of the pool.

Daniel dresses quickly and mechanically, his back turned to Jack. Jack slips into his clothes and then hesitantly reaches out for Daniel’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I..” Daniel has to stop to steady his voice. It’s just a hand, a big, warm hand on his shoulder, no big deal, something that Jack has done a million times in the past, but this time, Daniel can’t stop the shiver that goes through him at the contact.

Daniel can’t figure out why Jack isn’t more upset by this whole thing when he can barely process it. He had sex. With Jack. He’s not sure what’s worse – the fact that it happened, or the fact that he can’t remember. All he knows is that suddenly, he’s hyper-aware of Jack in a way he’s never been before, and it’s a bit more than he wants to deal with right now. He just wants to get away from this cavern, away from Jack, so that he can think. So that he can try to remember.

“Daniel?” Jack looks at him worriedly, the hand squeezing his shoulder gently.

Daniel moves out from underneath the hand and kneels down by the pool of water. “I’ll be fine, Jack. I just need a bit of time, okay?” He empties his canteen on the ground and then refills it with water from the spring. “What are we going to tell Janet?” he asks quietly, looking up at Jack.

“Well, I don’t think there’s any need to bring up the,” Jack waves the hand not resting on his P-90 between them, “you know. I figure we just tell her we went for a dip and then woke up hours later out of the water, with no memory of the preceding events.”

Jack’s avoidance of the word ‘sex’ is Daniel’s first hint that Jack may not be quite as blasé about the whole situation as he first thought. Daniel eyes Jack and realizes that he’s been so wrapped up in his own turmoil that he has missed the way Jack is clutching his weapon, the tight lips, and the tense line of his shoulders – a clear indication that Jack is in a fair bit of distress himself – in fact, it looks as though he is barely hanging on by a thread.

Trying, but failing, to conceal a wince of pain as he stands up, Daniel tucks the canteen away. He pauses and pats Jack on the arm. “Come on, we’d better get a move on, before Sam sends an army down here to find us.”

They shoulder their packs and start following the glyphs that will lead them back to surface. If they’re a little further apart than usual, both of them are too caught up in their own private thoughts to notice.


End file.
